1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a power controlling method, and more particularly to a rack and a power controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays servers are commonly focused on their individual functions and performances and thus work independently. Every server (or called as server node) only and dynamically adjusts its resource consumption according to its situation and requirement to balance its resource consumption and performance.
However, since these server nodes are independent to each other, they cannot cooperate with each other. These server nodes in a data center (or called as a rack) have to work at a similar performance at the same time, thereby causing a lots of unnecessary power consumption. Moreover, since all power supplies are enabled to supply power to the server nodes under the normal operation where not every server node in the server is fully loaded, more unnecessary power consumption is caused.
In order to reduce the power consumption of server nodes, a rack is designed to be capable of adjusting the operation states of power supplies according to the load level of each server node, that is, some power supplies power the server nodes but some power supplies do not. In this case, these power supplies are enabled according to a specific order. Since the power supplies with the lower priorities are enabled if the server nodes with the higher loading require higher power, the power supplies with the higher priorities will be enabled all the time. Therefore, the operation periods of all of the power supplies are not average or are different. The lifespan of the power supplies enabled often may be reduced, and capacitors in the power supplies enabled often may easily become aged to reduce the efficiency of power conversion.